Lego Kingdom Hearts Chain of memories
This is the chain of memories section key s= sora r= riku Levels Traverse Town 3 Characters: s= Sora, Donal Goofy r= Riku, Mickey Enemies:s and r= Shadow, Soldier, red noctrone, blue rhapsody, guard armor (boss) s= Axel (boss) After finishing the level: s= none r= mickey is unlocked Wonderland 2 Characters: s= Sora, Donald, Goofy, r= Riku, Mickey Enemies: s and r= shadow, soldier, large armor, trickmaster (boss) After finishing the level: s= card soldiers spade and heart are avalible 5,000 each, the queen of hearts is avalible 50,000, r= the white rabbit is avalible 50,000. Monstro Characters: s=sora, donald, goofy, r= riku mickey Enemies: s and r= shadow, soldier, red noctrone, parasite cage (boss) After finishing the level: r and s= none Olympus Colosium 2 Characters: S= sora, donald, goofy, r= riku, mickey Enemies: s and r= shadow, powerwild, bouncywild, soldier, blue rhapsody, red noctrone, yellow opera, green requilum, Hades (boss), s= Cloud (boss) After finishing the level: s=Hades is avalible for 50,000 r= none Halloween Town 2 Characters: s=Sora, donald, goofy, jack skellington (halloween town) r= Riku mickey (halloween town) Enemies: s and r= Shadow, gargoyle, black fungus, darkball, oogie boogie (boss) After finishing the level: S= Oogie boogie is avalible for 70,000 r= riku and mickey (halloween town) are unlocked Agrabah 2 Characters: S= sora, donald, goofy, aladin, r= riku, mickey Enemies: same as kingdom hearts After finishing the level: s=genie is avalible for 50,000,r= Iago and abu are avalible for 10,000 each Atlantica 2 Characters: s=sora, donald goofy, ariel, r= riku, mickey Enemies: same as kingdom hearts After finishing the level: s=Triton is avalible for 70,000 studs r= none Hundred Acre wood Characters: s= sora, pooh, tigger r= n/a Enemies: s= n/a After finishing the level: s= pooh and tigger are unlocked, r= rabbit, kanga, and roo are avalible for rabbit 60,000 for kanga 90,000 and for roo 20,000 Hallow Bastion 2 Characters: S= Sora, donald, goofy r= Riku, mickey Enemies: same as kingdom hearts and wyvern After finishing the level: s=wyvern is avalible for 44,000 Twilight Town Characters: s=Sora, Donald Goofy, r= riku, mickey, Diz Enemies: s and r= shadow, soldier, air soldier s= Vexen (boss), r= Riku replica (boss) Lexaus (boss) After finishing the level: s= Vexen is availible for 40,000 studs, r= Diz is unlocked, riku replica is avalible for 110,000 studs, Lexaus is avalible for 50,000 studs Destiny Islands 2 Characters: s= sora, Namine, Jiminy r= Riku, mickey Riku (dark) Enemies: s and r= shadow, creshendo, darkball, creeper plant, tornado spin, S= Darkside, Larxene r= zexion After finishing the level: s= namine is unlocked, creshendo, creeper plant, and tornado spin are avalible, cr for 10,000, creep for 20,000 and t for 30,000 Larxene is avalible for 120,000 studs r= riku (dark) is unlocked. Zexion is avalible for 60,000 studs Castle Oblivion Characters: s= sora, donald, goofy, namine r= riku, mickey, Diz Enemies: s and r= shadow, defender, wyvern, neoshadow, red noctrone, blue rhapsody, yellow opera, green requilem, s= Marluxia (boss) r= Xehanort's Heartless (boss) After finishing the level: s= Neoshadow is avalible for 50,000 studs, Marluxia is avalible for 130,000 studs, r= riku (cloak) is avalible for 50,000 Category:Kingdom Hearts